It is known to package a printed circuit board (PCB) with heat producing electrical components in an electronic enclosure. The enclosure includes a thermal heat sink to prevent overheating of the electrical components. Metal enclosures with heat sinks, although efficient at removing heat, are less amenable to the intricate geometries that are desirable for electronic enclosures. Plastic enclosures are poor conductors of heat and are not as efficient at removing excess heat from heat producing electrical components. It is desired to have an electronic enclosure, made of a thermally insulating material such as plastic, which provides mechanisms for heat sinking and electrically grounding electrical components on a PCB.